


Wandering into the night

by AdrianSykes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Multi, No Beta, One Shot, also cherry blossoms and moonlight, because deep inside I am just a hopeless romantic, just people being cute, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianSykes/pseuds/AdrianSykes
Summary: Kiku is woken up in the middle of the night by Yamato who has a suprise for her
Relationships: O-Kiku/Yamato (One Piece), O-Tsuru/Kin'emon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Wandering into the night

**Author's Note:**

> I have jumped on the YamaKiku train

She had gone to sleep a couple hours ago, judging by the small sparkling stars that were now scattered across the spot of dark sky which she could see between the gap of the door frame and the open shōji.  
Yamato had still been busy when she got ready to go to sleep. What exactly he had been doing these past hours, she wasn’t sure and her mind had been occupied with the memories of the passing day to really think about it.  
Orochis and the Beasts reign had left its marks on the country, in more ways than one. There were many things that had to be done, many things that needed to be rebuild and she had sworn to help out as best as she could. This afternoon however, had been hers to do what she pleases.  
She had spent her time with her older brother Izo, as she had done a lot in the past few weeks, drinking some tea, continuing catching up or simply discussing what had happened the days before. During the past few months, it had become a regular thing between them, which made Kiku quite happy. Many years had passed since they had the chance to spend so much time together.  
She had wished her older brother nothing but the best upon hearing from O. that he found a group of people that loved and cared for him but every since Oden and Toki’s demise, and her friends and fellow samurai scattered, things had not been the same. There had been times during which she felt alone and missed her brothers company very much. To finally be united with him before the raid on Onighashima, had been a big surprise to say the least.  
Their conversation today had lasted quite long today, which lead them to leaving Izos room and joining the others a dinner together.  
It was during said meal that she had seen Yamato for the last time. Once they both had finished eating, they had gotten up and excused themselves for the rest of the evening before leaving the room. Closing the sliding doors behind them and cutting out the sound of Ashura telling a very vivid story of him fighting an enormous snake, Kiku had simply expected the day to end by spending some quality time with her boyfriend. As she had turned away to walk towards their shared room, Yamatos hand had closed softly around hers, pulling her closer towards him and planting a small kiss on her forehead before explaining that he still had something to do and she should already to sleep if she was tired.

And now he was here, kneeling besides their futon, eyes and smile shining almost as brightly as the moon outside in the sky. Still somewhat sleepy, Kiku blinked a couple of times, one hand rubbing over her eyelid while she tried to process what her boyfriend had just said.  
“I need to get up? Why, did something happen?”  
“No no! I just need to show you something!” Was the answer, to which Yamato excitedly moved back and forth. “Show me what?”  
“It’s a surprise!”  
Kiku sighted and with a small yawn, pushed aside the warmth of her futon, a hand reaching out to search for something to wear in the dimly lit room. Yamato meanwhile got up and moved to get her footwear from the entrance and upon returning helped her into her coat. “Are you sure this will be enough? It is a bit fresh outside isn’t it?” Eyes still not fully used to the dark, she leaned on Yamato for support to slip into her foot wear. His skin was felt quite warm, even a bit hot as if he had been in a rush to quickly get to her.  
“Did you run here ?”  
“Maybe …”, explained Yamato, before pressing a soft kiss on Kiku’s cheek. “And don’t worry about the weather, it is very nice outside.”  
“Where exactly do you plan on going?”; asked she softly, as Yamato grabbed her hand and began to hastily lead her towards the door of their shared quarters. To that she received no answer.

The atmosphere in the halls was somewhat ghostly as almost everyone had gone to bed at this hour. It was when the passed Denjiros room that Yamato changed his pace and opted to sneaking past the faintly lit room from which Kiku very clearly could her two male voices. His secrecy confirmed her suspicion that this ‘surprise’ he had prepared, was just thought to be something for the two of them to enjoy. He continued to walk a bit slower, and only speed up once they reached the outside, but didn’t pass anyone else that was awake during this hour. The guards at the back gate only glanced at them briefly before continuing with their duty. Grass graze her feet as Yamato pulled her towards a small path winding towards the forest.

If her memory and senses were correct, then she had a rough idea where they were going, it didn’t explain however the purpose of their nightly trip to her. Even if she didn’t expect to get and actual answer she still choose to try and pry a bit more.  
“This surprise that you have planned what exactly does it include?”  
“ You will see, you will …!”, he exclaimed, and Kiku was pretty sure that he was still smiling when he said those words out loud to her. They continued their walk on through the darkness, sometimes ducking under low hanging branches or stepping aside to avoid some wild growing greenery to avoid falling.  
Yamato had been right with what he had said before their abrupt leave, even in the middle of the night the temperature was still pleasantly warm, only every now and then a small breeze gently rustled through the trees around them, sending soft pink petals flying through the air. It really did seem like a perfect night, which left Kiku wondering if whatever Yamato was trying to do had been planned for a while. Had he behaved differently in the past few days?

She was pulled out of their thoughts by a sudden change in their footing, their path of whatever they were following becoming slightly steeper. With on hand on her coat and the other holding onto Yamatos just a bit tighter, Kiku decided that it would be better to focus her attention on where to set her foot as to not stumble.  
Yamatos grip on her hand had become much lighter once they reached the top of the hill. From what she could see with the help of small rays of moonlight was he switching between either looking at her or the ground in front of them, expression even more excited (if that was even possible) than before. The forest slowly started to open up a bit, the trees becoming a bit less dense, grass softer and Yamatos steps getting slowly smaller and smaller until he came to a halt. Expecting to catch a glimpse of the ‘surprise’ soon, Kiku squinted her eyes, heading slightly tilted to the side.  
There seemed to be something moving in the air, a small light or something similar faintly illuminating the silhouette of the trees. Turning her gaze to Yamato a curious expression on her face, she noticed him watching her with a bright smile. Nodding with his head to the side, he encouraged her to move forward.

As they stepped onto the clearing, Kiku felt at a loss for words …  
It was a small lake, who’s calm surface glistening in the soft light of the moon as various small lights, some of them hidden in between the blades of grass, a few of them floating seemingly aimless above the body of water, which reflected the small sparks of yellow light. There had to be hundreds of them.  
“Fireflys …”  
“Hmm …”, hummed Yamato as he wrapped his arms around Kikus waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I thought you might like it …”, he added, a hint of nervousness trailing along in his voice. Captivated by the small creatures gently moving through the air, Kiku stayed silent for a few moments, afraid that she would disturb the peaceful atmosphere should she decided to speak up. Melting into his warm embrace, she turned her head around to look at him; “It’s beautiful ….”

Yamato chuckled; “… not as beautiful as you.” Feeling her cheeks flush at the sudden compliment, Kiku briefly looked away. “ I love you …”, she whispered, before gently kissing him on the cheek.  
“I love you too …”, he answered as he burrowed his face deeper in her neck. “… Do you want to sit down for some time ?”  
“I would love to …”

Bonus:

She couldn’t say how long they had been sitting there, leaning against each other surrounded by the small insects glowing insects which were completely undisturbed by their presence. Feeling their bodies grow more tired with the minutes however, they both had decided that it would be for the best to slowly head back to their room and enjoy a well earned rest. Trailing along the edges of the lake towards forest, Kiku gently held Yamato hand while leaning against him. It was when they climbed the small hill from before that Kiku could really feel her exhaustion setting in, as she tightly help onto Yamatos arm, who supported her, so that she didn’t stumble in the dark, her gaze wandering over the fireflies, the cherry blossom trees and the round orange light in the distance ….  
Blinking a few times, wondering if it was just her exhaustion playing a trick on her. She made eye contact with Yamato, who had been leaning to the side to see what had caught her attention, the confused expression on his face confirmed that she wasn’t imagining things. Gesturing in the direction of the light, Kiku carefully began to move forward in the shadows, Yamato trailing behind her. They rounded a small part of the lake, the light which was clearly coming from a small lantern taking more and more shape. Hearing the quite giggle of a woman, the peeked around the trunk of a tree  
Not far away from them, under an old cherry blossom tree O-Tsuru was happily leaning against Kin’emon who had draped one of his arms around her, a small lantern was sitting beside them, illuminating the spot while a few petals dance through the air ….

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go, I have no idea what time is anymore ....   
> I just read the word fireflies while scrolling to tumblr and immediatly had this whole fanfiction in my head
> 
> About the bonus part, I don't really know what that was, I just had to write this  
> You know how all the people are wanting the scabbards to just fight Kaido already, yeah I am just waiting Kin'emon and O-Tsuru to reunite again
> 
> Oda please let the dork samurai see his wife again, plz
> 
> Writing this fic was just self care


End file.
